Love Cant Be Forgotten
by sweeet prince
Summary: Hikaru finally confess to Haruhi. However, the happiness doesnt last long when Haruhi loses memory by witnessing someone she has lost years ago. Confusion strikes when Tamaki lies to Haruhi that they were in a relationship. Can Haruhi figure out the truth
1. Chapter 1

**Love Cant be Forgotten**

**Chap. 1**

_Haruhi…how KAWAII! _

Tamaki was again daydreaming about his 'daughter'. He was looking outside the classroom window until class ended. He rushed into the unused Third Music Room, the room that held the Ouran Host Club. He went in happily and saw his members together. He was excited to see his loving family again! (especially, Haruhi!)

He cheerfully opened the door and saw everyone inside. Haruhi was talking to Hikaru. Suddenly, he felt jealousy. His heart and mind was burning. He was extremely aggravated.

Tamaki bumped into Haruhi and stole her away from Hikaru. Haruhi was unaware that Tamaki did that because he liked her. She just blushed and went with the flow.

As that happened, Hikaru got mad. He pounded the desk and stormed into his room. Honey sen-pai and Mori observed that there was a love triangle going on in the host club.

"Mori… which man would Haruhi choose?

"Honey… I do not know."

-HIKARU'S POINT OF VIEW-

_I wont let Tamaki take Haruhi like that. I just wont. I must confess to her NOW or else… Tamaki might get her first…_

-END OF POINT OF VIEW-

He made up his mind. He would confess to her tomorrow. He texted Haruhi to meet him at the town square where she used to work. (the place where they first "dated" in the anime series)

Later that evening, Tamaki was wondering when he would confess to her. The thought of him confessing made him blush. _Ohhhhh Haruhi! I must confess to her now before Hikaru does! That rascal always gets in my way! _

The next morning, Haruhi asked Hikaru why he wanted to meet.

"Hikaru, why do you want to meet there? Is there something to discuss?"

"You'll see, Haruhi. Just come by 7 where the icecream car is."

"Ah… okay…"

Haruhi left, still wondering what the night will bring her. Meanwhile, Hikaru was excited and nervous. He had to make tonight a special night for Haruhi. He decided to go get movie tickets.

_What kind of movie should Haruhi and I watch? Romantic movie? No… Haruhi doesn't really like romantic novels because it's too girly for her. Hmm… a scary movie? YES! If the movie frightens her… she can hold my hand tightly and hug me! _

He rushed out to get the tickets. He ran past Tamaki and then out the door. Tamaki noticed him happy and pondered. However, he kept walking and went inside the music room. He noticed Haruhi was all alone.

_Her face is milky white and she's so beautiful when she is deeply thinking… _

Tamaki went into the room and all of a sudden, Haruhi stood up and brightened her face.

"Konichiwa Tamaki."

"Hey, Haruhi… what are you doing today… want to go walk in the park?"

"Oh… sorry Tamaki… I have plans today… maybe we can walk next time?"

Before he asked further questions Haruhi quickly left the room.

That night, Haruhi went to the place where she would meet Hikaru.

"Ohhh! Haruhi! You came!"

"So… what do you want to do?"

"Lets first watch a movie… are you okay with scary movies?"

"Uhh.. sure.. but there aren't any lightening noises, right?"

"Nope. Its okay Haruhi… well the movie will start soon. Lets hurry… I already got the tickets this afternoon!"

They quickly ran and went into the theater. While watching the movie, Haruhi held tightly to the hands of Hikaru. Hikaru was pleased and felt like he was in heaven.

After finishing the movie, they walked to the park. The moon lit brightly and he can see Haruhi's face so clearly. He stopped and gained all his confidence.

"Haruhi…"

"Whats wrong Hikaru?"

The two were deeply looking at each other's eyes.

"I… I.. I.. lo.."

**"I love you Haruhi…"**


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi just stood there. She was frozen. She was shocked. Then… she saw Hikaru come closer to her. She then slowly closed her eyes. She felt his warm lips touch hers. She felt like flying…

"Yes, Hikaru. I love you too…"

The moon beamed its light upon them. The kiss was so magical. The night was amazing and seemed like a fairy tale… it felt like a dream…

The next morning, Haruhi and Hikaru were together. At the host club, Hikaru announced that they were currently in a relationship. Everyone cheered and gave them luck, except Tamaki. His heart was broken.

_Baka! Baka… how come you never noticed my love to you? Baka! Why!? _

Hikaru held her hand. The days were happy for them. Their relationship lasted up till Christmas.

_I want to tell Haruhi my true feelings. Im going to tell her this Christmas… _Tamaki declared.

The following day, Tamaki was walking around the campus when he saw Haruhi near the fountain. She looked like she was deeply thinking again. He smiled with a small grin. He walked toward her.

"Oi Haruhi! Can you come to the park on Christmas Eve afterschool?"

"Sure… I'll stop by, but I can't talk to you for a long time because Hikaru and I are planning to watch a Broadway show that evening."

"Well, you have to come and stop by… I need to talk to you... well I need to tell you something important…"

Tamaki left and gave her a charismatic wink. Haruhi wondered what he meant by that.

_Sometimes… I don't get Tamaki… _

Several days later, it was Christmas Eve. The campus was joyful and everyone was glad Christmas break was here.

"Haruhi! Remember to stop by the park! I'll be waiting!" exclaimed Tamaki.

Haruhi just nodded. She was curious, but she was also cheerful that school was out for several days. She had some time for her own to study.

-HOURS LATER-

Haruhi was walking to the park. She couldn't wait for the Broadway show she always wanted to see!

As she was turning her direction to the park, she saw a face that she recognized. The woman looked just like her mother. The eyes, her smile, her hair, her scent. It was her mom.

_Mom? That looks like Mom! _

"MOM!!!!!!"

The woman turned around and glanced at Haruhi. Haruhi burst into tears and ran. She was out of breath and then, she collapsed. Her mom's face swirled around her mind. She missed her so much! She felt her heart shatter and her eyes closing… and seconds later… all she could see was a world filled with pitch blackness…


	3. Chapter 3

_Why is she so late?_

Tamaki wondered. He started to call her, but his battery soon ran out.

_Damn! What if something happened to MY Haruhi!? I must find her! _

In a split second, Tamaki was running, looking for Haruhi. Just around the corner, he saw her lying on the sidewalk. There were dried up tears on her milky cheeks. He quickly picked her up on his back and ran all the way to the hospital.

_Hold on Haruhi, hold on!_

Meanwhile, Hikaru was waiting for Haruhi, totally unaware of what happened to her.

"Ahhh such a nice holiday to spend time with Haruhi watching a Broadway show…"

Tamaki finally arrived at the hospital. Haruhi was immediately taken to the emergency room. The doctors quickly closed the doors on him. All of a sudden, his visions became blurry. Streams of water from his eyes gently rolled down his cheeks.

_Haruhi…_

-AN HOUR LATER-

"She had a sudden seizure… but I am sorry to say that she saw something too traumatic for her to witness and now she lost her memory."

Takeshi fell on his knees.

"I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do. Maybe sharing memories can revive her…"

_No… this can't be… Haruhi knows me… she couldn't have forgotten about me…_

Haruhi was now on her hospital bed.

"Haruhi, it's me, Tamaki."

She looked at him with her big, curious eyes. "Who are you?"

Tamaki winced. _What do I say? Aghh… its my chance. I cant resist to say this…_

"I'm your boyfriend Haruhi."

"Uhhh… mhhmm.." Haruhi blushed and her cheeks instantly became rosy pink.

"You fainted after see some event while coming to see me."

"Ohh… I see.."

"Do you remember what you saw?"

"Unghh… I don't remember anything…" She looked down at her blanket, playing with her fingers.

"Haruhi, you should rest. I'll call up the Host Club."

"Host Club?"

While waiting for someone to pick up the phone from the Host Club, Tamaki explained:

"Ahhh… Host Club? You don't remember?"

"Kaoru! Bring all the hosts to the hospital the family of Kyoya owns! Haruhi just fainted and she lost her memory! Hurry. Bring Hikaru too! He's at the Broadway theater!"

Haruhi questioned with her eyes. Tamaki held her hand.

"You go to Ouran Academy. You're in the Host Club. You are a scholarship student there and we have seven members of the club- including me and you."

Soon after explaining, Haruhi was amazed. She really didnt recognize him, but soon, the awkwardness deceased. After talking for awhile, they heard sharp, footsteps. Seconds later, the door flung open. Each member except Hikaru was gasping for air. Honey sen-pai had tears in his eyes.

"Haruhi... are you okay?"

Haruhi blushed. She thought he was adorable. "Tamaki, who is this little boy?"

Honey sen-pai's face turned upside down. "You dont remember me?"

Tamaki answered her, "He's actaully a senior right now. Hard to believe, isnt it?"

Haruhi giggled a soft laugh. She thought he was so kawaii.

Soon after, Hikaru flung the door open and ran beside Haruhi. Haruhi asked the members who he was. Hikaru was stunned. Tears were welling up his eyes and then, in a quick flash, he ran out. Followed by him was Kaoru. He was concerned about his twin and dashed out.

"What's wrong with him?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi, do you not remember him?" Kyoya asked in his deep, low voice.

"Who is he?"

Honey bounced on her lap and cried out, "Ooohh! He's ...---"

"OH! Lets all let Haruhi rest. She has to relax while in the hospital. Lets all go out! LETS GO!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Okay, lets go," replied all of the members.

Inside Tamaki's heart, he was relieved. Thank God he can think on his feet.

As he closed the door, he winked at Haruhi. "Bye Haruhi. I'll come back"

"Okay," Haruhi answered. She thought he was a nice guy and was quite surprised he actually liked her. She smiled contently. But, somehow, she thought the guy, Hikaru who just ran out seemed awkward and mysterious to look at.

"Hmmmm... what a weird guy."

Several minutes later, she was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, she heard the door creak open. She looked where the light shone through the door and saw Tamaki. Tamaki entered her room and sat next to her. Their eyes locked towards each other.

"Let's go out and sit in the bench. The breeze is wonderful tonight." He smiled and winked. Minutes later, Haruhi found herself in Tamaki's arms. She was wrapped in blankets and was on his back.

As they walked, the breeze gently played with her hair.

"Well, we're here Haruhi!"

She found herself sitting on the bench close to Tamaki. Tamaki was staring at her. She felt her heart beat faster. She decided to just look at the radiant beam of the moon.

Unaware about her real relationship with Hikaru, she snuggled under Tamaki's arms. They were softly talking. Meanwhile, Hikaru was hiding under a tree.

'I must tell Haruhi when Tamaki isn't around!'

He crept closer and as he gained his confidence to open the entrance door, he heard a soft giggle. He quickly hid and noticed two people on the bench. Then he saw Haruhi. She was with Tamaki. As his head rang, he saw them snuggled together. To make things worse, Haruhi and Tamaki faced each other. Tamaki closed his eyes and he tilted his head. Soon, their lips touched. "I'm so glad you're okay, Haruhi. I love you..."

Hikaru was shocked. He had lost the love of his life.


End file.
